


2p! Italy x Reader: Per Sempre La Nostra

by jessi201



Series: He and the Hypomanic [3]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Organized Crime, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi201/pseuds/jessi201
Summary: The third and final volume of the trilogy. Reader-chan discovers a new life with Luciano all the while learning her duties as a mob boss's partner. Luciano's enemies grow stronger and with reader-chan caught in the middle, will the drama ever cease?Per Sempre La Nostra translated means "Forever Ours"





	1. Chapter 1

\----

A couple of years later...

 

The sweet music early in the morning woke you up, like it did everyday. The same tune, one of Flavio’s pieces he composed for a fashion show.

 

“(Name), non lasciare….” The throaty voice breathed into your lower back, making you shiver.

 

“I have a class…” You pulled his clingy arms off your waist. “and it’s not like I’m leaving forever…” You laughed, rolling out of bed and onto the floor, hysterical at your clumsiness.

 

“Lo so…” He chuckled. “The bed always feels empty without you though…”

 

“Don’t you have a meeting in like…” You looked at the antique grandfather clock across the bed. “half an hour?”

 

“Damn…” He pulled the pillow on his face, pretending to sleep.

 

“Wake up!” You pulled the pillow off his face and punched him with it, until he reluctantly got up and glared at you.

 

“Mi infastidisce, lo sai?” Luciano huffed, stretching, showing off his toned body, which you were staring at. “Like what you see?”

 

You blushed. “Yes. And that’s not what you said last night…”

 

“What did I say last night then?”

 

“You said: ‘Oh (Name)... Mi fai sentire così bene...sei bello...ti amo.”

 

Luciano nodded. “It’s true though.” He kissed your cheek and you giggled, heading to the bathroom and getting dressed. Your sleepy boyfriend followed you to the kitchen, in nothing but his boxer shorts.

 

“Take the leftovers…” He opened the refrigerator, pouring last night’s dinner in your lunchbox. “And let me make your coffee…” He said, starting the coffee maker and taking out all the cream, milk, and sugar.

 

“Luci!” You whined lightly. “You’re not my mom…” You picked up your messenger bag and took your keys from the drawer, ready to leave the front door but not before he took your hand, snatching the keys out of them.

“H-Hey!” You shouted, lunging for the keys. Luciano pinned you to the wall and kissed your quivering lips.

 

“I’m not your mom, but legally, I’m your guardian.” He raised a brow. “And 2 ½ years of being la mia ragazza makes me overprotective…” He let you go, and you pouted, grabbing your keys and hopping in your car.

 

“You forgot your coffee and lunch…” He knocked on the window, and you rolled it down, taking the bag and cup and blushed in embarrassment.

 

\---

Luci walked back into the house and slipped on his suit, pocketing his signature knife in his boot and adjusting his feather hat. He kicked back in his leather patent chair in his study, waiting for the doorbell to ring.

 

After what seemed like forever, the doorbell finally rang, and there was Siegfried in the doorway.

“Che diavolo, Siegfried? Where were you? What the fuck took so long?”

 

Siegfried shrugged. “Sorry boss…”

 

Luciano punched his arm. “You lazy bastard! Do you at least have Kuro with you?”

 

Siegfried nodded, and they both headed to the black car parked in the driveway. Kuro rolled down the window and motioned to the back. Siegfried opened the door for Luciano, who hopped in, kicking back in the seat. Siegfried rode shotgun and the car took off.

 

“So what took so long?” Luciano asked, sounding irritated.

 

Kuro paid attention to the road as he spoke. “I had to take Sakura to daycare.”

 

“And Jessi?”

 

Kuro sighed in agitation. “She’s at work…”

 

“Why so upset? Do you still disapprove of her job with fratello?”

 

Kuro clutched the wheel in anger. “Yes.”

 

“You’ve been together for 5 years… you should be over it by now…”

 

Kuro said nothing, he was trying to pay attention to his driving despite Luciano’s ridicule.

 

“Your daughter is already 2 years old and you’re not even married yet. She’ll grow up thinking all parents aren’t supposed to be married…”

 

Kuro clutched the wheel so tight it was as if the leather was cracking under his fingers.

 

“We’ve been engaged for 3 years…. just never planned the wedding…” Kuro burst out in exasperation. “How about you and (Name)?”

 

Luciano chuckled heartily. “I’m planning to propose next month…”

 

“Good luck…” Kuro rolled his eyes. “It took me 3 times for Jessi to say yes…” He muttered.

 

“What was that last part?” Luciano raised his brows in curiosity.

 

“Nothing…”

 

“I thought so…”

 

\---

Taking (class) at (Name of college) first thing in the morning was scrupulous, but it was worth it because all your hard work and Luciano’s investments paid off. However, it was also onerous because of certain people who happened to apply to the same college as you and had to take the same classes as you. Certain people, like Ayla Magnolia and Paolyna Santorini. You were convinced Ayla only took the same classes to be with Paolyna, those two were best friends and inseparable.

 

You stopped associating with them ever since you started dating Luciano, and once you ran into them the first day of classes, by God, was it awkward. You were a lot different from 2 years ago. 2 years ago, you were poor and mentally unstable and you didn’t realize how bad your situation was at that school. Now, you were extremely lucky to have a wonderfully Italian boyfriend who gave you everything and you were mature.

 

So when they saw you sporting custom-made designer clothing and hopping out of a silver ferrari, their jaws dropped.

 

“I always wondered whose ferrari that was parked in the front everyday…” Paolyna recalled, trying to make conversation. “I never thought it was yours…”

 

“Of course you didn’t,” You said cheekily, smirking. “I wasn’t affluent back then.”

 

“I wonder (Name), how did you come upon such fortune?” Paolyna raised a brow.

 

“Oh it’s a long story...” You told her your story, stretching the truth and leaving out as many details as you could. “I’m living with my fiance now. He’s helping me with finances until I get my master’s degree.”

“Oh… You’re engaged?” Paolyna’s eyes widened. “But you’re so young…”

 

“Not really.” You said. “I’m older than you, if you remember.” Paolyna’s teeth gritted slightly.

 

“That’s right… who’s your fiance?”

 

“I know her fiance.” Ayla said. “He’s an… associate, if you will… of my brother.”

 

“Wha-” Before Paolyna could finish her thought, there was a loud noise signifying the start of class. The professor turned on his presentation and began his lecture.

 

“Well, better take my seat…”

\---

You met with Alexandria for a coffee break, after your 2 hour long class. As soon as the lecture ended, you immediately drove off before Paolyna or Ayla could ask any more questions.

 

“So how’s life?” Alexandria asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

 

“It’s great.” You took a bite of your sandwich. “How’s Matt?”

 

“Matt’s good. He’s a little irritated that I can’t go out that often because of school though.”

 

“You still living with your parents?”

 

“Yeah, but I got a job now so they’re probably expecting me to move out in a few months.”

 

“Do you want to move out?”

 

“Hell yeah! I’m an adult and my parents are bat-shit crazy!” Alexandria threw her hands up.

 

“Tell me about it. Where are you going to go?”

 

“I’m not sure if I should get my own place or move in with Matt.”

 

“How long has it been?”

 

“4 years, 3 months, 2 weeks.”

 

You raised your brows. “Has Matt asked you to move in with him?”

 

“Not yet. He still hasn’t even tried to get beyond first base with me yet.”

 

“Huh.” You said. “Maybe Matt’s just not the affectionate type. Luci and I weren’t even officially together when we had our first kiss, we made out on the first date, and then it was only maybe 8 months when we did it…”

 

Alexandria made that clicking sound with her tongue. “Naughty, naughty, (Nickname).”

 

“Do your parents know Matt’s a criminal?” You shot back, and she shook her head.

 

“Nope. I don’t tell them anything. I think Matt’s just afraid of hurting me, but he is the affectionate type, just super chill about it.”

 

“You could try to be the affectionate one…” You suggested, making her blush.

 

“W-What?!” Alexandria turned red. “You mean, you want me to pounce him and rip of his shirt-”

 

“No, no! I mean, you can do that, but that’s going to get pretty steamy… just start kissing him on the neck and stuff…”

 

Just then, her phone rang and she jumped.

 

“It’s Matt…” She blushed, picking it up. “Hey Matt…”

 

You could hear Matt on the other side, and he sounded a little deep…

 

Alexandria hung up and set her phone face down on the table.

 

“What?” You pushed, raising your eyebrows and noticing her beet red cheeks.

 

“He asked me if he wanted to chill at his place with movies. After dinner tonight.”

 

“You mean Netflix and chill?” You raised your brow.

 

“He doesn’t have Netflix…”

 

“Have it your way… Jessi’s version is ‘Crunchyroll and cuddle’... I’m not sure about mine…” You giggled. “Luciano hasn’t tried that with me yet…”

 

“What are you talking about?” Alexandria frowned.

 

“Netflix and chill means he wants to watch movies and hang out but end up doing stuff…”

 

“What?!” Alexandria blushed, shaking her head furiously.

 

“Relax… if this is Matt we’re talking about, he probably literally means it….”

 

“Arghhhh!” Alexandria put her head in her hands. “Fine, I believe you. But if I come back tomorrow glowing like a angel then I blame you.”

 

Your phone’s notification sounded and you fished for the device in the huge tote at your side. Why you had a huge tote when you didn’t carry that much stuff was all Luciano. The italian leather, he said, was a nice touch, and you couldn’t say no to him.

 

“Can you please pick me up?” Jessi asked you, adding a sweatdrop emoji and then an worried sweatdrop emoji.

 

You sighed, smiling afterwards. What was the problem this time? You texted back an affirmation and checked your watch. Alexandria noticed you actions then looked at the time, jumping up suddenly.

 

“Oh shit!” She packed her bag hurriedly then stood up. “I’m so sorry (Name), but I got to go. I’ll be late for my class!” She ran off, bumping into a few people and excusing herself.

 

You shook your head, leaving a tip on the table, then heading to the parking lot, nearly dropping your drink. Your car was gone! You whipped out your phone and hesitantly looked at your contacts list.

 

Luci was at a meeting, you didn’t want to disturb him. Alexandria already left, and Jessi was the other one without a ride. Your only other contact was Flavio…. Or Kuro…. But all of the nations were at a meeting….

 

Suddenly your phone flew out of your hand and landed onto the concrete. You stood there, in bewilderment then felt a sharp jab to your back, then you saw yourself falling face-down. Your attacker pushed you against the hood of an arbitrary car, pinning your hands above your head.

 

“Oh…. aren’t you a pretty one…” Your masked perpetrator crooned, running his other hand on your stomach and slipping it down your pants.

 

You screamed and kicked him straight in the chest. He fell backwards, and you jumped off the hood of the car, running before he could get up. You had a split second to pick up your cracked phone and throw it in your bag before the masked man grabbed your wrist.

 

“You little bitch….” He lifted a hand to punch you in the face, so you ran as fast as you could, bringing him with you. You turned a corner, and flipped him against a brick wall. He slammed your face against the brick, and you could feel your skin scraping against its rubble.

Out of options, you backed up as he kept coming closer. You fished for something in your bag, coming up with your lunchbox. You came up with an idea.

 

“Stop. What is it you want from me?” You stood tall, despite the fact your heart was beating faster than a cheetah and you could have a cardiac arrest at any moment.

 

The man chuckled. “Isn’t it obvious? That ass of yours could make any guy wild…”

 

You cringed in disgust. You lifted your hands up, surrendering. “Please. Just do want you want. Don’t take anything from me but my dignity…”

 

“Submissive…. I like that already.” He pushed you against the wall, taking off his mask, and proceeded to kiss your neck, and you flinched as his teeth grazed the skin. He lifted your chin with a strong grip, forcing you to open your mouth, as he opened his.

 

Now was your chance. You reached for the sandwich in your bag, and stuffed it in his mouth. Choking it down his throat, you took a full glass bottle of tea and pushed the entire object in there as well. He immediately let go of you, and wrapped his hands around his neck, turning red before collapsing to the floor.

 

You ran away, not sure where you were going. Tears were running down your face, and you realized your hands were scarred and bloodstained. You put a hand to your cheek and cried out in pain. You took your phone and noticed that Luciano had called you multiple times.

 

Just then, a silver fiat pulled up and the window rolled down.

 

“Get in!” Flavio shouted.

 

You just stood there, jaw dropped.

 

“COME ON! That guy is gonna come back and get you if you don’t hurry up!”

 

You opened the passenger side door and hopped in, not even closing the door when Flavio took off. You looked back at the scene and threw your head back and started sobbing.

 

“(Name).” Flavio said.

 

Still sobbing.

 

“(NAME)!” Flavio shouted. “Calm down, it’s over now.”

 

You let out a big sigh and placed a hand on your chest.

 

“So… you stole Jessi’s car.” You noted, seeing Sakura’s car seat in the back and all the plushies.

 

“Not steal… borrow is more like it…” Flavio chuckled.

 

“That’s not funny!” You scolded him. “I was supposed to go pick her up, before that bastard tried to rape me!”

 

“Well, aren’t you glad I was there in the first place?” Flavio shot back.

 

“Yes.” You pouted. “Anyway, how did you know where I was?”

 

“You called me. I answered and I heard a struggle.”

 

“Okay, but how did you know WHERE?”

 

“Find my phone app?”

 

You scoffed. “Wow, you stalker….” You crossed your arms.

 

“Anyways. Do you want me to take you home now?” Flavio looked at you through his rose-colored sunglasses.

 

You nodded. “Please. And don’t let Luci find out. He’s gonna try to kill the guy who did this…”

 

“He has every right to kill him. I would’ve killed him…” Flavio shrugged.

 

On the way home, you noticed Flavio stealing glances at you, and overall, exhibiting flirtatious behavior. Typical Flavio, you thought. Probably checking out my bag or clothes.

 

“You know (Name), I can see why fratello chose you.” He chuckled. “You’re stunning!”

 

You blushed. “Um… thanks?”

 

He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and took a piece of your hair in between his fingers, then tucking that piece behind your ear.

 

“Ah! So soft….” Then his hand went down to your neck and held your necklace. “How many carats is this? Or this?” He took your hand and ran his thumb over your knuckles, stopping at your ring finger, where your ring was.

By that time, you were outside your house and Flavio had grabbed your chin and turned your head where your cheek wasn’t bruised and kissed you.

You gasped, impulsively slapping him across the face, knocking off his sunglasses. You could see the anger flash in his eyes as he saw his bloodstained white suit.

He chuckled deviously. “Oh so you want to play dirty, do you? Why don’t you pull my curl?”

That was the last straw. You slammed the door open and hopped out, closing it roughly. The car took off as soon as you reached the door. You opened the front door, threw your bag on the table, took off your clothes, lay down on your bed and cried. 

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains NSFW

\-------

“(Name)!”

 

You suddenly woke up to the sound of your name, and seeing pillows and sheets. You were flipped over and met the worrying eyes of your boyfriend.

 

“(Name), you’re hurt!” Luciano sat you up and gently caressed your face and hands. You never had the chance to look in the mirror but the expression on his face gave it all away.

 

You winced when you felt his fingers against your cheek and he gritted his teeth. He swore and you saw him tuck his knife in his back pocket.

“Who did this to you?” He asked, voice quite deep.

 

“I- I-”

 

“Answer me!” Luciano demanded, shouting almost.

 

“I-” You began, stuttering, but the anger in his eyes flashed red and scared you, as if his eyes lit on fire and became Satan. Tears began streaming down your face as you choked back your sobs. You rubbed your eyes with your hands, attempting to wipe the tears away but the skin saturated with salty water.

 

Luciano sighed, kneeling down and placing his hands on your knees and massaging in a swirling, circular motion.

 

“Tell me.” Your boyfriend said calmly, looking into your eyes. Your vision was clouded, almost like your mind as you recalled today’s events.

 

You opened your mouth but no words could come out. All you could do was motion to the region on your body where the blossoms bloomed and and bees came.

 

“Cosa. COSA?!” Luciano shouted, making you tear up again.

 

“Me dispacie, tesoro.” Luciano apologized, putting a hand to cover his face. “I need to know…”

 

You nodded, squeezing your waist in insecurity while Luciano hovered around you like a doctor, checking all your injuries.

 

He pulled of his gloves, seductively almost, using his teeth to pull the leather off and biting the material near his fingers. With delicate fingers he ran his hands all over you, pressing lightly. He pushed down on your neck and you cried out. Pressing on your back, near the spine, you gasped. It seemed everywhere he touched, some part of you reacted in pain.

 

“I think I’m going to call a doctor or help. Fratello shouldn’t be too busy…” Luciano concluded, taking out his phone.

 

“No!” You piped, leaving Luciano to raise a confused brow. “Oh! I mean…. Can it just be the two of us? I really need you…”

 

You could’ve sworn that he blushed. “As you wish, bella…”

 

Luciano finished the exterior body examination and paused before wrapping his arms around your waist. He chuckled darkly, his curl slowly curving into a heart and a blush appearing on his cheeks. He dipped a hand in your pants and you gasped.

 

“Luci!” You pouted and he chuckled.

 

“(Name), I have to check under there too…”

 

You wrapped your arms around yourself and climbed back into bed, covering yourself up with the blankets.

 

“(Name), I’ve already seen all of you…” Luciano smirked. “No need to cover up.”

 

You blushed, sitting up and pulling your shirt off, then you pulled down the straps of your bra, but not before Luciano came up behind you. He pulled your straps off your shoulders, unhooking the garment and letting it fly off, lost into the sheets somewhere.

 

You shivered at the cold air on your bare chest. The chill up your spine as Luciano caressed the tender flesh. His eyes red with a thirst for vengeance.

 

“My poor bambino….” He mused, swiftly getting first aid supplies from the bathroom.

 

It suddenly came to you, the night you and Alexandria got in a car accident. Luciano was there to lick your wounds, to heal your scars, your devilish guardian angel.

 

It was also the night you let him see all of your innocence for the first time. It was when you knew he was the one. All of your doubt had faded for that night, that is, until reality came to bite. As cruel as reality was, the truth only hurt like a bee sting.

 

A part of you knew what was coming when he looked at you in that way. A look he only gave you. His eyes wide and sparkling, his brow calm, his lips puckered as if he was going in for a kiss. Tonight something was off, as if you were covered in blood. You knew he gave a slight variation when it came to his aesthetically pleasing perspective of murder, and for the first time in over 2 years, you were scared.

 

He didn't seem to mind the dirty sheets or your tangled hair as his teeth grazed your neck. Nor did he fuss over your tears like he usually did. After he set the knife aside you were relieved. After he unbuttoned his shirt, you were enchanted.

 

And after he turned the lights off and doffed everything else…. You were putty in his hands.

 

\----

“Luci.” You asked, looking up into the ornate ceiling

 

“Hmm.” He turned over to look at you, the sheets wrapping around his waist as he rested his chin on his hand. Delirious.

 

“What are we going to do about my car?”

 

Luciano sighed contentedly, spreading out and looking up to the sky and holding your hand.

 

“We have plenty of cars… what’s one less to worry about?”

 

“Luci!” You groaned. “Wake up!”

 

Luciano sighed. “No. Andiamo a dormire, bella.”

 

As much as you did not want to upset him, you had to. He was so sleepy it was as if he was drunk and incapable of taking you seriously at this moment.

 

“Flavio took me home and kissed me.” You said, straight into clear air, and the world just stopped around you.

 

Luciano sat right up and amidst the darkness you saw fire.

 

“Was he the one who did this to you?”

 

“No-”

 

“Is that why you were spoglio?!”

 

“No, Luci-”

 

“Did he steal your car?!”

 

“No! Luci-”

 

“LO UCCIDERÒ! HO SEMPRE SAPUTO CHE CERCASI TE! CHE CAZZO! GLI HO DETTO DI STARE ALLA LARGA-”

 

Oh my gosh. Since when did pillow talk get angry?

 

“LUCIANO! IT WASN’T FLAVIO!”

 

“Then who was it?”

 

“A random stranger! But something tells me he was a distraction so they could steal my car…”

 

Luciano sighed loudly. “(Name). Didn’t I tell you how dangerous it is for you to be out by yourself?”

 

“I know…” You said guiltily.

 

“You need a permit to carry your pistol.” He said nonchalantly, making you shiver.

 

“What?!” You shook your head. “I can’t bring that thing around all day!”

 

“Do you want this to happen again?” No sense of sarcasm at all in his voice.

 

“No…”

 

“Then I suggest you carry one. Or at least.. A knife…”

 

“I can’t… do that….”

 

Luciano nodded. “All right amor. I won’t force you.” He took your hands. “But judging from the scars on your hands, you took him out pretty well.” He chuckled. “That’s mi ragazza…”

 

Luciano talked some more, and as the words became more and more unintelligible you felt sleep plague you.

\------

It was Saturday. Luciano decided to call a meeting discussing yesterday's events. For this, you had to take initiative, something you'd never done before. You were albeit nervous, but Luciano reassured you.

“Don't worry (Name). He patted your back. You'll get used to it. You're a mafia woman now.”

 

The fact you were committed to a mob boss hadn't truly hit you until today.

 

So when you walked into the headquarters in nothing but your sexy nightgown, you'd expected to see Luciano, but it was Flavio.

 

Shit.

 

“Ha ha (Name). Don't tell me you're going to the meeting in your pajamas!”

 

You instantly turned around to leave but he jumped in front of you and dragged you to your massive closet and did his usual nitpicking, picking outfits and shaking his head.

 

When he asked you to try on some dresses, you refused.

“I'm not stripping in front of you!” You shouted, making him groan in irritation.

 

After a struggle he finally gave in and pulled down your straps. You smacked him and there you went, falling flat on your back. Flavio tripped and landed on top of you, in between your legs.

 

You looked behind him, and there was Luciano, a knife fresh in his hand, hesitating.

 

\-----

“Ciao my brothers. And fratello.” Luciano glared at Flavio at his right side, bandaged.

 

You sat next to him on a large chair, made for a couple. Jessi came in to dress you, since Luciano was busy beating up Flavio.

 

“We are going to discuss yesterday's events.” Luciano dictated. “It appears my poor (Name) has been a victim of our enemy. Her car was stolen and one of their henchmen attempted to assault her. How shall we deal with this incident?”

 

Someone opened their mouth to speak but then the grand doors burst open.

“MATHIEU WILLIAMS!” Alexandria stomped inside, looking like a hot mess. “HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME IN YOUR BED HALF-NAKED!” She stormed inside, going to Matt’s side.

 

“Ale…” Matt face-palmed as Luciano gave him a death glare. “Can we talk later?”

 

You snickered as Matt put his head down then kiss her to shut her up. Alexandria blushed and went back outside.

 

“Well then.” Luciano began, eyebrow twitching. “I am open to suggestions.”

 

“Perhaps we ambush the enemy’s headquarters-” Kuro began, but then the door opened again.

 

“Oto-san!” Sakura came running in and jumped on Kuro’s lap. Kuro patted her head and put her back down on the carpet. She began to cry and Luciano frowned.

 

“Kuro, you brought your ragazzo?” Luciano looked at him in annoyance.

 

“Oh but she’s so cute!” You smiled, looking like you wanted to squeeze her cheeks.

 

Luciano chuckled at your expression. “Che carino. But we have a meeting to get back to.”

 

Sakura was still crying and in came Jessi, a hot mess like Alexandria, her hair sticking up in multiple places and her clothes disheveled. She ran over to where Sakura was and picked her up, heading back outside.

 

You couldn't tell if Kuro was embarrassed or annoyed. His face was too blank at the moment.

 

Flavio raised his hand to speak but Luciano had his knife aimed at him. Flavio reluctantly put his hand down. The next person to raise their hand was Oliver.

 

“Why don’t we go over to their headquarters and offer them some cupcakes?”

 

“That’s a terrible idea!” Matt shouted at him. “They’d never take them!”

 

“Well some people are just plain stupid…” Al shrugged.

 

By now, Luciano had his head down and looked as if he wanted to smack his head repeadtedly on the desk. You patted his back.

 

“Luci, can I make a suggestion?”

 

He immediately pulled his head up and smiled. “Of course, bella. You must have better ideas than these idoti…”

 

“EVERYONE, STA’ ZITTO!” Luciano bellowed, and the whole room went dead silent.

 

“If I could make a suggestion…” You stood up, your knees trembling. “They’re using me as an incentive… correct?”

 

Everyone nodded.

 

“So if I was the one to confront them at their headquarters?....”

 

Luciano stood up. “By yourself?! No, (Name), it’s too dangerous!”

 

“Not by myself… what I’m suggesting is that I’m the one who will talk to them. Maybe you guys can station outside the complex and invade when I give the signal?”

 

“So we’d be your backup?” Kuro said. “Distract the boss?”

You nodded.

 

Luciano smirked. “Alright, (Name). I like this plan. You’re so intelligent.”

 

You blushed. “So is this finalized?’

 

“You heard the lady!” Luciano held out his arms. “Let’s pick a date!”

 

“Next weekend.” You said.

 

“Bene.” Luciano smirked. “This is the drafted plan: (Name) will enter the complex, armed of course. The soldiers act by command and they wouldn’t dare shoot a woman. The boss will be too surprised to take any immediate action.”

 

“Wha-what?!” Your eyes widened. “So I’m just gonna walk up and knock on the front door?!”

 

Luciano chuckled. “No, I’m going to call the boss of course and arrange a ‘peaceful negotiation’.”

 

You let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Even if I didn’t, you could take them out anyway. Like you did with that one bastard…”

 

You laughed sheepishly. “That was just one guy… I don’t think I can take out an entire army…”

 

“I will be in the car with Siegfried and Kuro overseeing activity. I have plans for each of you and I will discuss them within the next week. Everyone will have an assigned location outside the complex and when I give the signal, you attack.”

 

“What if the boss wants to meet somewhere else?”

 

“Then so be it. Location does not change the organization of the plan. I will still be in the car and I will just re-assign jobs.”

 

Everyone nodded.

 

“Alright.” Luciano kicked back and rested his head against your shoulder. “Sigi you are my right-hand man, of course. Kuro, you deliver the final blows and inform the soldiers. Fratello, your job is to organize the fashions and ammunitions. The same ordeal….”

 

“What about the rest of us?” Louis puffed, holding his cigarette.

 

“Were you not listening?” Kuro scoffed. “He said he’d discuss the assignments later.”

 

Louis rolled his hands and flipped him off. Kuro was about to stand up but you looked at him indignantly.

 

“Oh right.” Luciano sat back up and pointed at the people who he mentioned. “Louis, Viktor, and Zao, you can go home. Continue with whatever you’ve been doing. Zao, keep regulating the opium industry. Louis, try not to kill yourself with all that smoke. Viktor,--” He didn’t say anything. He just nodded to the door.

 

Louis swore and Zao laughed eccentrically, but Viktor got up and left without a word.

 

That left Al, Matt, and Oliver.

 

“Sigi, where’s your brother?”

 

Siegfried shrugged. “Not sure, boss.”

 

“Oliver, you can make cupcakes, poisoned of course.” Luciano looked at you. “Give them to (Name) so she can administer them to clueless associates and soldiers. Maybe even the boss.”

 

Luciano shook you out of your nightmarish daydream by gripping your chin and kissing you.

 

“Al, you’re in charge of the K9 unit. Matt… watch your pazza donna. Meeting adjourned!”

 

“Is that all you want me to do?” Matt rolled his eyes. “Watch Alexandria?”

 

Luciano nodded and laughed heartily.

 

“Asshole…” He muttered before leaving.

\----

“So what happened yesterday?” You asked Alexandria outside the meeting hall.

 

“You were right.” She chuckled. “Netflix and Chill is what happened.”

 

“You went all the way?”

 

“Everything but this.” She made that motion with her fingers. “When I woke up he was gone and there was a note on the table that said he was here.”

 

“Oh my gosh…” You face-palmed for her. “Just don’t get pregnant, okay?”

 

She nodded.

 

Jessi was sitting on one of the couches outside, holding Sakura and she looked half-asleep.

“Sorry I had to call you over here on such short notice.”

 

“Oh no it’s okay.” She reassured you. “If anything, Kuro was the angry one. Sakura’s such a daddy’s girl and it took us a long time to leave the house. She wouldn’t let him leave without her.”

 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t pick you up yesterday.” You apologized. “You know what happened.”

 

“No worries. It’s not everyday that something like this happens. But I got home okay.”

 

“How?”

 

“I walked home. Kuro was at that meeting with Luciano yesterday. I got home and my car was already there. Flavio was gone.”

 

“I’m guessing my blood was all over your car?”

 

“Yep.” Jessi nodded. “Kuro went insane. I had to calm him down.”

 

“Do you mean-”

 

“Mhm.. We woke up Sakura…” She giggled.

 

“Jessi-chan, let’s go!” Kuro passed by, picking up Sakura and heading out.

 

“Well, that’s my cue…” You bid her goodbye then also to Alexandria.

 

\---

The door to Luciano’s office was closed and you pressed your ear against the door, nosy as to what he was doing.

 

“Ciao, Magnolia.” Luciano was on the phone.

 

A chill ran up your back. The same guy who kidnapped and tortured you a few years ago…

 

“If I’m correct… you wanted to talk?”

 

He sounded bitter, if not, sarcastic.

 

“No, but that threat you delivered to mia moglie is an obvious sign.”

 

What? Did he refer to you as his wife to everyone? Or just to the public?

 

“Yes, we married after you held her captive.” His icy voice scared you. “Grazie. Is next weekend a good time?”

 

“It will just be her. You seem to be fond of her after all. My appearance may anger you.”

 

“Sicuro. Arrivederci.”

 

“Are you always doing this?”

 

You jumped. Turning around, there was Flavio.

 

“Why are you still here?” You felt as if he was backing you up against the wall.

 

“He put me in charge of the ammunitions. I was checking inventory.”

 

“Did you come here to ask him something?”

 

Flavio nodded. “But if the door’s closed then he must be busy.”

 

“Yeah.” You said, suddenly feeling nervous, as if he was going to do something to you. In a dark hallway. Outside your boyfriend’s private office. “Wonder what’s going on behind that door.”

 

“Same. But I know what happens behind a closed door, how about in front of a closed door?”

 

“Wha-”

 

He pressed his lips against yours and backed you up against the wall, making a noise that shook the wall. You heard Luciano’s chair turning and his footsteps coming, Your heart beat wildly and the door swung open.

 

“(Name), what’s going on out here-”

 

All you could hear was the clash of metal blade against skin and blood splattering everywhere.

\---


	3. Chapter 3

\-------

You jumped suddenly, pulling Luciano off his brother and pushing him to the wall, pressing your lips against his.

 

This allowed Flavio to escape and in the meantime you could take this opportunity to be on the giving end for once….

 

\---

“You are not allowed to leave this room.” Luciano huffed, honey in his voice as he rolled off you from aforementioned cuddling.

 

Donning his button-up on his shirtless form and buttoning his pants, he climbed out of the bed, leaving you in boy shorts and a tanktop.

 

“What…” You sighed blissfully as your mind snapped back to reality upon seeing your boyfriend locking the door behind him.

 

“Hey!” You jumped after him, pounding the door and hearing his chuckling on the other side.

 

“Relax, (Name).” He snickered. “This way Flavio can’t get to you …”

 

You sighed loudly, falling back onto into the sheets, the fabric flying up like there was a draft.

\---

Much to your dismay, Luciano managed to get you a firearms permit. So now you had a pistol in your bag. You had no idea what to think. Scared, of course. Secure, of course. Badass? Maybe.

 

You also knew you were in possession of a deadly weapon. Your choices could affect innocent people and the power could go to your head.

 

A Beretta 1915 model made you feel like a dangerous woman. So walking into a class at school knowing your two arch-nemeses were watching made you feel overpowered.

 

When the class finished you headed out to the car that Luciano had simply picked out of the garage for you to drive. Then that’s when you saw it.

 

Your car. Ayla Magnolia in the driver’s seat and one of Fiorello’s henchman in the passenger.

 

Frozen in place, unsure of whether to run or confront them, you accidently drew attention to yourself by pressing the lock button on the keys.

 

Ayla came out of the driver’s side and opened the passenger’s side. The henchman stepped out and approached you. You hesitated, about to reach for your pistol but stopped.

 

You needed to posture, make a feint. If they knew you had a weapon this wouldn’t go down well.

He came closer, Ayla trailing behind him like a lackey.

 

“Ciao. You must be la moglie of Signor Vargas. Scusame for not introducing myself, Singora Vargas. I am Iceman. No need to know my first name. Icey is fine. I’m a very close… friend of Fio… and Ayla.”

 

You looked at Ayla suspiciously and she looked away, apologetic almost.

 

Iceman kept talking.

 

“Sorry for this intrusion but Ayla here was so helpful. She’s a little angel…” He patted Ayla’s head and she sunk into misery.

 

Angel my ass. Antichrist is more fitting.

 

“Boss is so busy that he’s considering a confrontation. Let’s make this short and sweet. You’re his wife. You must know where all the stuff is.”

 

Ayla’s eyes widened. Your heart dropped and you knew what was happening next.

 

Iceman pulled out a gun and aimed it at you.

 

“I was gonna play nice but knowing Vargas, he trained you well. Tell me where the stuff is and we’ll let you go.”

 

You actually had no idea what he was talking about.

 

“Icey, just let her go.” Ayla sighed. “I don’t know why you’re pulling off this stunt. You’re just a soldier. You weren’t given any orders to do this.”

 

“Shut it, bambino.” He huffed. “I know you’re trying to protect me but I can do this.”

 

“I’m not-”

 

“Silence. I’ll have to punish you later…” He smirked and Ayla shuddered and froze.

 

“Enough bullshit. Where’s the stuff?!” He demanded, putting his finger on the trigger.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You said cooly, suddenly taking your pistol out and aiming at him.

 

“Cazzo, sei caricato....e caldo...” He frowned. “I might have to take you instead of her.” He motioned to Ayla and chuckled darkly.

Then it hit you. This was Ayla’s partner. Arranged, probably.

 

You aimed the gun at Ayla, pulling a stunt. Iceman’s eyes widened and he began to shake his head. Suddenly you ran behind her, putting the gun to her head.

 

Ayla stood there, bored yet also scared.

 

“You wouldn’t dare!” Iceman shouted.

 

“Yes I would. I’d kill her just like I did that other bastard.”

 

“Go ahead and do it.” Ayla yawned. “I’d rather be dead than with this guy.”

 

“S-She’s just pretending, right?” Sweat dripped down his face.

 

“Drop your weapons or she gets it.”

 

Iceman hesitated before dropping his weapon.

 

You pulled the trigger and it all happened in a flash.

 

Ayla gasped and Iceman cried out. The smoke from the gun fresh in the air and blood splattered on the ground. The lone bullet on the ground next to the victim.

 

Your eyes widened, realizing your gun was on guard lock. Instead, there was Luciano, standing stoically, gun still aimed. On the ground was Iceman.

 

“No one messes with my (Name).” Luciano said, no mercy in his voice.

 

You let out a loud sigh and lowered your gun. Luciano took one look at Iceman and strutted back over to you. Ayla walked away nonchalantly.

 

“Oh well. Brother will just have to find me another man. He was disgusting anyway.”

 

“Amore mio, are you alright?” Luciano hugged you from behind and stroked your arms. “What if you didn’t have your gun with you?”

 

“I could have taken him out…” You pouted.

 

“Alright.” He kissed the top of your head. “Next time I’ll let you handle it, and I’ll watch.”

 

“Hey (Name). If you want your car back, here’s the keys.” Ayla tossed the keys into your hand and nodded, running off somewhere.

\---

You had your car back at home, but Luciano had it placed in the lab for investigation. The mission was to commence tomorrow and you were shaking with anxiety.

 

“Did you get all that, (Name)?”

 

“Huh?” You shook out of your frozen state, realizing where you were.

 

Headquarters was full of all of Luciano’s soldiers and comrades, you at the center pedestal.

 

You nodded. Without you, this mission could fail. You were the V.I.P.

 

Luciano clapped his hands together. “Meeting adjourned. Report back here at 1100 hours.”

 

As the hall cleared out you felt the adrenaline rush up your veins and the world shaking.

 

“My poor amore…” Luciano mused, picking you up like his bride. “It’s late… you must be so tired…”

 

Luciano set you down on the bed, tucking you in and kissing your forehead.

 

“Buonanotte. You have a big day tomorrow.”

 

\---

“Rise and shine!” A cheery voice woke you up. “Time to get dolled up!”

 

“No.” You mumbled crankily, and the next thing you knew, there was a child on your face.

 

“(Name [baby talk])!”

 

You sighed sleepily. “Good morning Sakura.”

 

“Oh-ou (Ohayou)!”

 

Jessi took Sakura off your face and set her on the bed.

 

“Kimi wa!” She pointed a finger at her, scolding her. “Soko ni taizai!” Jessi backed up slowly as you climbed off the bed, and both of you headed into the bathroom.

 

Sakura was about to jump off the bed.

 

“TOMARE!” Jessi lunged and caught the cute and tiny girl in her arms. “You better not go running to Oto-san. You stay put, Sakura-chan!”

You giggled. “You talk to a 2 year old like that?”

 

Jessi shrugged. “That’s how Kuro talks to me… what can I say? She’s stubborn like him.”

 

While Sakura jumped on the bed, Jessi got you dressed and made-up for your “meeting” with Fiorello Magnolia.

 

Luciano came in to check in on you every so often, after all, he was busy too.

 

Sakura fell asleep in the bed and after 3 hours, Jessi had done her job.

 

“Good luck (Name)!” She bid you goodbye, a sleeping child over her shoulder and an enormous bag in her hand. “But you already have luck!”

 

\---

How typical was it for Luciano to have a Maserati Levante as their mission car? Very typical.

 

Luciano in the back seat with you, snuggled close to you, one hand on your knee as you kept fingering the garter wrapped around your waist and thigh, holding your pistol.

 

The elegant red dress covering your gun was a little too nice you feared. But anything less and you wouldn’t pass for “Signora Vargas”. You felt too pretty; Jessi made you look like you were a queen at a grand ball, jewelry and designer clothing, and what not. That’s when you realized you had a personal stylist.

 

“Are you ready, mia moglie?” Luciano smirked, breathing into your ear.

 

“Luci!” You shuddered. “I’m ready.” You breathed out. No more nice (Name).

 

“Sigi.” Luciano told Siegfried. “Magnolia’s complex is far from here.”

 

“How far, boss?”

 

“Head East for about 50 miles. Our aerial team will spot it out for us.”

 

Luciano’s phone rang.

 

“Ciao Kuro.” Luciano nodded and thought for a while. “It’s better if you lead them off a cliff…”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Kuro’s sector is being chased by Magnolia’s squad cars….”

 

You could see Luciano relatively calm, until Siegfried suddenly lost control of the wheel and clenched his arm. The car hydroplaned in the street puddles and you saw a bullet smash through the glass and land right next to you.

 

You let out a silent scream, Luciano had pressed his hand to your mouth.

 

Siegfried was frowning, driving with one good arm, as the other had been bleeding from the wrist down.

 

“Get down!” Luciano grabbed you and ducked as a barrage of bumps and explosions hit the car.

 

“We’re being ambushed…” You concluded, reaching for the gun at your side.

 

“Hold on (Name)...” Luciano held his hand up, looking around. “They’re after me. I can’t let you get hurt. You need to run.”

 

“Luci.” You breathed. “You’ve taken too many shots for me. I think it’s time I take one for you. This plan was my idea. I should take the consequences.”

 

A bold move, you knew. But you weren’t weak anymore. You didn’t train for nothing. As an honorary Vargas, you were powerful. Poised and powerful.

 

Silence might have sank over the both of you, if violent warfare wasn’t resonating on the outside.

 

“I know what you’re capable of” Luciano pulled your hand back to sit down, as you were standing, ready to jump out the window. He pulled you into his lap, strategically placed, so that your legs wrapped around his waist and your dress flew out to the side.

 

He tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear and gripped your chin, close enough to kiss you. Your heart beating wildly, as if it would burst out of your chest. It wouldn’t stain your clothes seeing that it had the same color as your blood.

 

“(Name). You’re mortal. I could lose you at any moment. Ti amo. I cannot die and seeing you would make me wish the same fate.” His hand trailed to your thigh, making you shudder.

 

He kissed you, deeply and with so much passion you were the sun and burning. 5 miles before you separated, and when Siegfried coughed.

 

“I love you too, Luciano.” You said, deepening the kiss before standing up and taking your aim.

One heel on the back windshield, sharp enough to slip through the shattered glass below, and the other on the top of the car, kneeling in sniper position.

 

Strangely though was that you weren’t a sniper. Not far from you was a Lamborghini SUV, with the Magnolia crest on its hood, a red magnolia flower with a dagger through the middle.

Your concentration broke upon seeing who was shooting at you through the sunroof. They looked familiar….

 

It can’t be….

\---


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Violence

\-------

Nearly dropping the gun, you saw that he was risen, resurrected; the living dead.

 

Iceman.

 

Luciano shot him. How is he still alive?

 

Deflecting bullets yet one tore through your dress and made hairline cuts on your cheeks.

 

Just as he taught you, aim for the joints. Much easier than aiming at the victim. Easier for a beginner like you.

 

Locked on the wheels, you fired 4 shots straight through its core. The car stunted, moving on bumps. You fired through the hood of the car, blowing a gasket.

 

You saw flames and smoke. Smirking, you climbed back into the car as Luciano grabbed you.

 

“Ciao.” Luciano received a status update.

 

“More cars are coming…”

 

Panic shot up your back.

 

“(Name).” Luciano caressed your cheek. “Magnolia obviously sent out asassins. Change of plans.”

 

You nodded.

 

“Listen carefully.” He whispered in your ear, taking out his phone. “Kuro. New strategy. Send the best soldier car to my path. (Name) will ride with them. The bastard wants me dead so she will have to pretend she came by herself, or at least, without my assistance.”

 

Luciano sighed loudly. “Oliver is the best?”

 

He facepalmed. “Fine. I am stationing near here. We can't let Magnolia know I survived the ambush.”

 

Luciano stroked your legs. “Will you be alright?”

 

You hesitated before nodding your head.

 

“I trained you well. Remember that you're never alone, alright? I'll be right here watching over you.”

 

Oliver’s car pulled up next to you and Luciano escorted you inside.

 

Luciano pulled out his knife, glaring at the Briton.

 

“No funny business, capisce?”

 

Oliver chuckled. “Oh, but I love a good laugh. The only funny business here is cupcakes!”

 

Luciano scoffed.

 

“Hello poppet! Buckle up, I drive rather roughly. It'll be quite a wild ride if you know what I mean…” He raised his brows coquettishly.

 

Luciano growled and slashed his cheek, hopping back in his car before the cupcake smashed into his face.

\---

“Oliver, just drop me off here.” You asked, letting him park behind a bush about 20 ft away from the main gate.

 

“You sure?”

 

You nodded. This would make you seem truly alone, then to have Oliver drive right up to the property.

 

You got out of the car, heart beating rapidly, patting your thigh to make sure your gun was in its holster. You crept until you saw a clear spot for you to walk.

 

You set off booby traps but you dodged them with ease. Walking right up to the gate without any hesitation you pressed the button on the gate.

 

“Ciao?”

 

“Chi diavolo sei?!” Said a gruff voice on the other end.

 

“A essere bella!” You felt the blood rush up your spine, realizing it was Fiorello.

 

“Bene…”

 

“Ah, Ciao (Name). Sorry for his rudeness. Entra…”

 

And with that, the gate opened and surprisingly there were no guards stationed along the path.

 

It seemed to eerily simple…

You rang the doorbell.

 

“Hello.” Ayla opened the door, looking scared, as she usually did in the presence of her brother.

“Come in. He’s waiting for you in the dining room.

 

The Magnolia estate looked like a movie: dark walls with embroidered trim and baseboards, elegance in every corner, a chandelier in the center foyer, vaulted ceilings, and elements similar to the now-burned down Vargas Manor.

 

“He’s in here…” Ayla led you through a door. “Please sit at the end,” She sat you down at the end chair, pulling it out for you and pushing it in.

 

“Say, don’t you live here? Why are you acting like a hostess?”

 

“I don’t live here. Brother just calls me here when he wants. The rest of the staff… are doing things…”

 

“Mhhmm.” You nodded, skeptical at what those “things” were.

 

“Ciao, Signora Vargas.” Fiorello greeted you as Ayla pulled out his chair.

 

“Ayla, sorellina? Noi servire il pranzo?” He ordered. “Per favore?” He sighed at his please.

 

Ayla nodded, heading behind a steel door and coming out with two dishes. Setting your plate down you looked terrified of the dish.

 

“Scusami?”

 

“Hmm? Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”

 

“Si, what is this dish?”

 

“That is Sanguinaccio and Mostaccioli… blood sausage…”

 

You gulped. So this guy puts blood in his cooking too…

 

An awkward meal later and you began to wonder when it would be a good time to call Luciano. Fiorello kept stealing glances at you as you picked at your food. You felt as if there was poison in the food. The last time you tried something new, you were poisoned.

 

Small talk led to short answers from you, simply answering “si” or “no”.

 

Ayla took your plates and you stood up, waiting for the next action.

 

“Now then, (Name). Let’s talk about this “negotiation” your husband arranged. Please follow me to my office.”

 

You patiently followed him up 3 flights of stairs to the top of the estate, to the large room that overlooked the entire grounds.

 

Fiorello sat at his desk and you, across from him.

 

“As you know, Luciano owes me money. You see, I bought over 5 million dollars worth of Vargas olive oil and I was not impressed by its quality, so I simply returned it. However, he has yet to refund me the cost. It is about 4,515,080.55 in Euros. “

 

“All sales final?” You chuckled, trying to lighten the mood

 

“Cazzate!” Fiorello swore, scaring you that you almost reached for your pistol. “Scusami. I understand you are not directly involved in his affairs.” He apologized.

 

You nodded.

 

“Either he pays me the money he owes or he give me a share of his time.”

 

“Or return all that oil you purchased…”

 

“No. That oil is merda!” Fiorello scoffed.

 

“Then what do you ask for a share of his time?”

 

The door opened and it was a familiar face. A chill ran up your back.

 

“Ah, Ciao.” Fiorello smiled. “Che cose?”

 

The figure walked up next to Fiorello and whispered in his ear. Fiorello seemed to cringe in anger. He whispered something in their ear and they nodded, heading back towards the door. You noticed the bloodstains in their suit.

 

“Um… Signor Magnolia?”

 

“Please, call me Fiorello…”

 

“Okay… Fiorello….” You gulped. “That person looks like someone I… met… yesterday. I think his name was Iceman…”

 

“Ah… Iceman.” Fiorello mused. “Yes, that is his sorella gemella. Unfortunately he was shot in an confrontation yesterday. I’m sure you know this…” Fiorello looked at you, his eyes starting to sparkle with malintent.

 

You said nothing.

 

“I know Vargas shot him. I also know you threatened both my sorellina and my consigliere. Bold move, I must say. It could have been easier just to pay up right then and there. Otherwise this wouldn't be happening now. I’m not surprised if you have a weapon under your skirt right as we speak.”

 

That’s when you decided to crack. You reached under your skirt and pressed a button that set off a microphone.

 

“But…” Fiorello continued, much to your surprise. “The one way you can owe me is by doing one thing. You can become my maid.”

 

“How long do I have to work for you?” You asked, reaching for your pistol.

 

“Let’s see… the average maid in my household earns $12 an hour, and for 5 million… you make $288 a day… it takes 17,361 days...so about 48 years…” He smirked eviliy.

 

“What? That’s ridiculous! I refuse!” You complained impulsively.

 

“In that case, I’ll have to kill you…” He took out his gun from his side and aimed at you.

 

“No!” Like a badass, you jumped up on the desk and aimed at his head.

 

“You’re all alone, (Name). My men have already taken out yours…”

 

“That’s where you’re wrong.”

 

You gasped as Kuro appeared suddenly behind him. Blood splattered all over the carpet and desk as you saw the katana stab right through him. Kuro stoically pulled the katana right out, remorseless as if he just didn’t kill someone.

 

You froze, traumatized by what just happened. Fiorello’s lifeless body lay face down on the desk, blood spreading like wildfire. The office doors crashed open and there the barrage of bullets went. Kuro deflected each with the katana blade and you, with your flexibility.

 

Hesitating to aim at each soldier, you trembled slightly. A miracle came crashing through the glass windows. He ran fast like lightning, grabbing and stabbing. That’s when you took the initiative and began firing at soldiers.

“Ciao, amore.” Luciano stood right next to you. “I knew you could do it. Shall we fight this one together?”

 

You nodded, smirking as you saw the light in his eyes glitter.

 

Suddenly a flurry of kunai flew through the soldier's heads and out through the shattered windows. The trail of blood dripped on the carpet.

 

“Hiya!” The maroon ninja kicked her way through the pile of bodies. “Hi (Name)! What’d I miss?”

 

“Jessi-chan!” Kuro shouted.

 

Jessi tripped a soldier who came up behind her then stabbed him in the chest with a pair of scissors.

 

Your jaw dropped.

 

“Surprise?” Jessi chuckled, before stabbing another soldier from behind with a kunai.

 

“Where is your child?!” You fired at a solider.

 

“She’s with Alexandria.”

 

“And Matt?!” Kuro asked, stabbing more men.

 

Jessi nodded, then kicked another solider with her boot, pinning him to the wall with more knives.

 

“That medicine must be working then?” You laughed sheepishly.

 

“She’s high right now…” Kuro face palmed.

 

“High, as in drugs?!”

 

“No… high as in… elevated mood…”

 

Siegfried burst through the doors, taking out at least half of the still-standing army.

 

“Sigi, where were you?!” Luciano scolded him.

 

“I had to deal with the crowd of henchmen that are climbing up the stairs…”

 

“Shit. There’s more.” Luciano swore.

 

“BROTHER?!”

 

Everyone stopped firing to see Ayla in the center of the doorway with Iceman’s twin sister. Ayla ran up to the desk, dodging just as you shot your last bullet.

 

“Is he dead?” She looked up at you with eyes so relieved yet so scared.

 

You nodded.

 

“That makes me….”

 

“The new boss…” Iceman’s twin sister announced. “And I’m the consigliere…”

 

Ayla’s eyes went big as the remaining soldiers took a bow.

 

“Thank you, Gemma.”

 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Jessi muttered.

 

“You. Get away from our boss.” Gemma charged at Luciano. Siegfried was too late.

 

“GEMMA-” Ayla shouted.

 

“LUCI-” You shouted.

 

“NO!!!!!” Ayla and you screamed in unison.

 

The next thing you knew, you found yourself jumping into midair after your boyfriend’s slowly falling body into the ground over 50 ft below.

 

“Luci!” You cried out, darting after him.

 

“(Name)!” He called out to you, arms open.

 

You dived down, into his arms, a tight embrace.

 

“Luci, is this the end?” Tears pricked your eyes.

 

“Pray this isn’t the end. I’ll live forever, I’ll love you forever, and I’ll live for you.” Luciano said stoically, bringing you into a kiss.

 

\----


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really NSFW chapter

\-------  
Glass falling, shattering and metal losing altitude. The air rushed underneath your feet and the warmth kept you sheltered as you freefalled, gravity rushing through your veins. Your heart raced, because somehow you knew you wouldn’t make it. Immortal boyfriend or not, he couldn’t save you.

 

Immortality. How can it be attained? Is there a magic that made one immortal? How much pain did you feel? Did your scars heal quickly? Can it be passed through blood?

 

Blood suddenly surrounded you as you heard your bones snap and every nerve in your body go numb. You no longer felt anything. You didn’t even feel any pain. The only pain you felt was landing on a brambly bush. You saw Luciano laying right next to you, immediately getting up and shaking himself up as if he tripped.

 

“(Name)!” He hovered over you, touching your face. Seeing his hands soaked in your own blood, you feared it was the end. “Il mio amore! Mi dispiace tanto non ho proteggerò!”

 

Tears dripped down Luciano’s face and stained your face.

 

“Ti amo! Si prega di non morire!” He kissed your lips repeatedly “Ho avuto così tanto progettato per noi…”

 

“(Name)!” Luciano hysterically cried. “Non mi lasciare! Non mi lasciare!”

 

Bright light clouded your vision and you saw something at the end of the tunnel.

 

“Goodbye, Luci. I love you…”

 

“NO!!!!”

 

The force at the end of the tunnel pushed you back.

 

“(Name)... you are no longer mortal... I no longer have authority over your life… you are free to roam the earth… I am letting you go…”

 

You fell back to earth and felt the life surge back into you. Surroundings became clearer and you realized where you were.

 

“LUCI!” You pulled off the sheet covering your face and gasped, taking in fresh air. You were in the morgue, and the workers were staring at you in absolute horror. You noticed all your injuries were healed. You jumped off the stretcher, your feet hitting the cold floor. That’s when you realized you were naked. You took the sheet and covered yourself with it. Looking around among the terrified employees you saw the exit.

 

You darted through the doors, reaching a carpeted area.

 

“I can pay everything now!” Luciano shouted at the front desk.

 

You hid behind a wall and peeked your head out. Luciano’s breath was taken away the second he saw your face.

 

“(Name)-!”

 

“Sir?” The clerk looked at him confusedly.

 

“I just saw my wife! She’s alive!”

 

“Sir, I understand your grief. Please calm down.”

 

“I am calm! I saw my wife!” Luciano pounded the desk. “She’s right there, I can prove it to you!” Luciano pointed towards the wall and he went behind the gate.

 

“Sir! That area is restricted!” The clerk called security but by that time Luciano had found you hiding.

 

He dragged you out to the lobby, wrapping you in the sheet, before dipping you and kissing you passionately on the lips.

 

Everyone in the lobby couldn’t believe their eyes. They were all frozen like statues.

 

Luciano picked you up and carried you in his arms, his resurrected bride, to the car outside.

 

There were no words to describe what happened next.

 

\---

“L-Luci…” You gasped, so out of breath that it hurt to speak. “L-Luci…”

 

“(Name)....”

 

“L-Luci… I- I- I cant anymore…”

 

“That’s alright bella…” He sighed, pecking your lips for the millionth time in a row, your lips now bruised from so much passion. “Ho intenzione di raggiungere il mio limite”

 

“Ah…” You mewled, your hands fisting his hair. “Oh Luci…”

 

Luciano pressed his lips behind your ear, nuzzling you close to him and inhaling your scent.

 

“Penso che appena rilasciato... “ He chuckled, drunk on your love and exhausting his devotion to you. “Ti amo tanto come si fa a fare questo a me?”

 

“Non lo so…” You giggled, trying out the lessons he gave you.

 

“Ah, (Name)... S così intelligente e sexy quando si parla la mia lingua …” he moved closer to your lips again. “Speaking of tongue… let’s put my words to the test…”

 

And with that you let yourself open up to him and let him swallow the words from your delicate mouth, nibbling at the pink hue of your lips.

 

“Mmm…” You threw your head back, your voice now raspy from crying out his name.

 

Luciano shifted his weight causing a change in once comfortable position.

 

“Ahhh! Luci……!”

 

The pressure on your hips suddenly increased and the tempo Luciano played on your body quickened, harsh sounds resonating from your song and his own, the sweet tones that of your flower begging for a bee to take your pollen.

 

Luciano was known to be skillful with his fingers and it was only though this sinful ritual that you discovered the origin of his nickname. Everywhere he touched lit your heart on fire. Everywhere those long delicate fingers went made you faint at the mere thought. Thoughts became actions and you were virtually putty in his hands.

 

Luciano’s voice suddenly dropped many octaves lower. “(Name).... Ti amo!!!”

 

The bee took your pollen. His song reached its finale.

 

Luciano pecked your lips before lifting himself off of you, reaching for the door of the glove compartment.

 

You tensed.

 

“L-Luci… again?,,,”

 

“Oh…” Luciano peeked into the box, chuckling darkly. “Abbiamo utilizzato l'intera scatola…”

 

You gasped, virtually sweat-dropping at the very,very,dirty mess you had made in his car.

 

“That’s a lot of foil…” You noted. “And… I need to take a shower…”

Luciano nodded. “We should get home soon… we’ve been here for quite too long…”

 

“How long?”

 

“Hmm… like 3 hours…”

 

You gasped, much to Luciano’s dark, mischievous intentions.

 

“Do you need a ride home?” He winked. “Or did I just give you a 3-hour one?”

 

“LUCI!”

 

\---

Humming to yourself as you read the mission reports, seeing that Kuro had cleared things up.

Luciano appeared in the corner of the eye, five yard stare into your own.

 

“Hmm?”

 

Instead of saying anything, he approached you slowly, gazing deep.

 

“What is it?”

 

Luciano sighed.

 

“Magnolia wants to pardon with you.”

 

“Magnolia? Which one?”

 

“There’s only one left… Kuro killed the senior….”

 

That could only mean….

 

“Ayla is the boss?!” You gasped. “You mean, she actually took the oath? They buried Fiorello?”

 

Luciano nodded.

 

“But in actuality, Ayla is a figurehead. It is really Gemma who is doing the work.”

 

You clenched the table in front of you.

 

“Never do I ever want to go back to that place! Did you forget she pushed us out the window, nearly to our deaths?!”

 

“That wasn’t Ayla…”

 

You pouted.

 

“Give me one reason why I should have any sympathy for that…. BITCH!” You slammed your fist on the desk, so hard that it left a crack in the wood. “Now that she’s boss, I have a wider range of hate for her!”

 

“(Name)!” Luciano shouted. “Are you alright? Is your hand hurt?”

 

“What, no! That doesn’t even hurt, look at my hand, do you see-”

 

You came to a realization, examining your hand closely.

 

“My hand! My hand, it’s not red…. It’s not hurt… what…”

 

“(Name)...” Luciano suddenly rushed forward, pressing his lips against yours.

 

“(Name)!” He nuzzled your neck. “I can’t believe it…”

 

“What?”

 

He kissed your cheek.

 

“What?!”

 

“(Name), there’s only one way that you survived. No mere mortal could survive a fall that great. No mere mortal could not feel any pain from splitting wood in half…”

 

You suddenly felt your life flash before your eyes.

 

“(Name)” Luciano said dreamily. “You’re immortal…”

 

\---

Recovering, it seemed, as you lay in bed for the rest of the day.

 

“Bella,” Luciano sat by your side. “Hai fame?”

 

“No.”

 

“It’s a lot to take in, cara… But don’t fret. This way… is better… This way… I do not have to brace myself for your death… I will not suffer for hundreds of years as I did before…”

 

“Before…?”

 

“Si. I lost someone... “ He looked up towards the sky. “Now, it took me hundreds of years to recover… however…. They remind me a lot of Siegfried….”

 

You nodded.

 

“I never want to be like that again. The worst pain I ever felt was losing them. Not something petty like losing a war. Do you see why it’s better this way?”

 

“Can you show me how to be immortal…” You chuckled. “Show me how to be… one of you.”

 

Luciano chuckled.

"Primo, stop being so scared. What is there to be scared of? Death? You're immortale..."

"I can't die..."

"Si. There's only one rule. Do not let anyone unfitting discover this truth..."

You nodded.

"Should anyone discover this, they will take you from me. Deemed a freak of nature..."

Luciano suddenly took out his dagger, polishing it with a cloth.

"Nessuno vi porterà lontano da me .... o io li UCCIDERA!"\

"Luci! Calm down!"

Luciano sighed. "mi dispiace bella..."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No. Aside from everything I've taught you, not much else..."

\---

"I need some advice..." You mentally sweat-dropped. "And I'm not sure who to ask..."

"Well you came to the right place," said the cheery brunette. "What do you need..."

"Um..." You panicked. "Luciano told me not tell people... but..."

"You're pregnant?"

"No-"

"You're engaged?"

"No-"

"Well if it's not that, what else could Luciano withhold from us?"

"Um... Jessi... you see... I'm-"

Jessi's big eyed, accepting look made you question whether you were comfortable or nervous.

"I'm immortal..."

Jessi gasped, and you mentally prepared for a deathly reaction.

"(Name), why are you scared? I won't bite..." She giggled. "But I had a hunch that this would happen..."

"Why?"

"There's no way you would have survived that fall." Jessi nodded. "I've nearly died as well but somehow I haven't died yet..."

"How? Are you immortal?!"

Jessi nodded. "Yes, I am immortal."

"Huh?!"

"Oh calm down (Name), it's quite simple really. The only way for a mortal human to become immortal is to connect with an immortal in a very special way."

"What do you mean 'very special'?"

"Sex."

You saw black.

 

\----


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW-ish

\---

“(Name), wake up!”

 

“(Nickname), mewosamasu!”

 

You felt the soft bottom of a child on your stomach, your eyes flash open to a pair of huge brown eyes and and a soft smile.

 

“Hi!” She cheered.

 

“Sakura, get off (Name)...” Jessi giggled.

 

Sakura climbed off you and ran off.

 

“Sakura loves everyone…” Jessi laughed. “But… if Kuro doesn’t like them, she doesn’t either…”

 

“Arghh…” You groaned, brushing yourself off. “So, do you really become immortal by… sex?” You blushed. “Seems rather… easy…”

 

Jessi shrugged. “Well, sex with a nation is easy, but it’s not just sex itself. It takes time and a lot of love and passion…”

 

She looked towards the portrait of her family on the wall.

 

“I didn’t realize I was immortal until 2 years of being with him…”

 

“Oh…” You noted. “Maybe that’s why Luci waited so long to let me do dangerous things…”

 

“I suppose.” Jessi said.

 

The clock rang 3 times; 3 PM.

 

“Do you want tea?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Jessi led you towards the kitchen, passing by Sakura, who was watching some shoujo anime, a wedding scene displayed on the screen.

 

“Okaa-san, when you and oto-san got married?”

 

Jessi turned bright red.

 

“What?” You laughed.

 

“You know we never got married…”

 

“Oh really.” You questioned her. “What’s that ring on your finger?”

 

“Oh… this?” Jessi shrugged. “A promise ring….”

 

“A promise ring? That’s prettier than my own ring…”

 

“FINE!” Jessi threw her hands up. “It’s my engagement ring…”

 

“WHAT?! Why haven’t you guys gotten married yet?”

 

“Never planned a wedding…”

 

“YOU of all people never planned a wedding? This is your thing! Does Flavio know?”

 

Jessi shook her head. “Nobody knows.”

 

“Are you gonna let Sakura think this is normal?”

 

“No…”

 

“That’s it, I’m planning your wedding…”

 

“(NAME)!”

 

\----

“Let’s plan Jessi and Kuro’s wedding.” You said flat-out into the darkness of the night.

 

“Che cosa?!” Luciano stirred awake. “Who told you they were engaged?”

 

“The bride…” You giggled. “How do you know?”

 

“The groom.” Luciano flipped over to your side and buried his face in your stomach, holding your sides. “Dannazione bella…”

 

“You mad?” You stroked his hair.

 

“No.”

\---

Your kind heart and wild imagination led you to throwing a huge dinner party the following week, despite Luciano’s wishes for ambiguity. But because he loved you and would do anything for your happiness, he let it slide.

 

“Hi!” Alex walked in the foyer, hand in hand with Matt. “Geez, I haven’t been to a fancy party in such a long time.” She danced around in circles. I kinda miss this place…”

 

You giggled. “Well I live here. Everyday is paradise.”

 

“Matt’s place isn’t as pretty as here but it’s home away from home.”

 

“Hey!” Matt groaned. “I can hear you, you know?”

 

“Just kidding, babe.”

 

“Ciao bella…”

 

You jumped suddenly, not expecting Luciano to shove his face on your lower back.

 

“Hi Luci.”

 

“You are quite the party planner, si?” Luciano smirked. “Sono così orgoglioso.”

 

One by one, the guests arrived. But when Flavio and Siegfried walked in, there was hell to pay.

 

“Sigi! What the fuck took so long?!” Luciano scolded him.

 

“Sorry boss.”

 

Luciano sighed.

 

“And YOU, fratello, cosa ti è successo?!”

 

Flavio looked exhausted, walking in stunted and gasping for breath.

 

“Angry bride.”

 

Luciano rolled his eyes, and you giggled.

 

Dinner was served on the back terrace, you next to Luciano, to your right Jessi and Alex. To Luciano’s left was Kuro, Siegfried, and Flavio. Everyone seated in order of Luciano’s rank.

 

Once everyone arrived, you stood up from your seat.

 

“Good evening everyone, it’s been too long, how are you?”

 

A series of groans and cheers.

 

“Quite good, thank you!” Oliver greeted.

 

Most of the groans came from Louis and Viktor, the only antisocial nations. Everyone else seemed excited to be there, mainly Oliver and Al.

 

“Hey Flavio, you remembered Al’s vegetarian diet?” You whispered to the exhausted brother.

 

Flavio nodded. “non ti preoccupare, everything is perfect.”

 

“You alright?”

 

Flavio nodded, slightly irritated.

 

Jessi smiled at Flavio, a hint of sarcasm in her teeth. Kuro glared at Flavio.

 

“Enjoy your dinner everyone!”

 

“Hey boss, why are we here?” Sigfried asked, rather aloof from the grandiose atmosphere.

 

“Wait and see, Sigi.” Luciano ignored him, indulged in your figure in your tight red dress and his bloody pasta.

As dessert was drawing near, Luciano stood up, and immediately the crowd went silent.

 

“I have brought you here not to simply enjoy fine fare together but to make an announcement.” Lucio nodded to Kuro and Jessi.

 

You could see Jessi glowing and Kuro desperately trying not to break a sweat.

 

“I am proud to announce the engagement of my fellow advisor Kuro Honda to his longtime girlfriend, Jessi Miron!”

 

Jessi blushed, Kuro sat down immediately, and the crowd roared with cheers.

 

Siegfried chuckled. “Well Kuro, didn’t know you had it in you.”

 

“I didn’t need to hear it from the boss to know it.” Alex poked Jessi.

 

“Oh goody, when is the wedding? Can I cater?” Oliver clapped.

 

“ Ai-ya….” Zao sighed. “Can she at least plea-”

 

Kuro shot him a fiery glare and Zao shut his mouth.

 

“Answer the question, Kuro.” Al chuckled. “How is she-”

 

“Al, shut up.” Matt rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t you have something to say too?” Al teased Matt.

 

“I…. don’t know what you’re talking about.” Matt’s cheeks turned pink.

 

“What’s wrong babe? “ Alex looked at Matt with concern.

 

“I- I- need to make an announcement.” Matt stood up.

 

“Hmm? Do you need to say something Matt?” Luciano turned to him.

 

“Yes I do,” the heat rushing to his face. “I’d like to make a toast.”

 

He raised his glass, as did everyone else.

“To my girlfriend, Alexandria.”

 

Alex blushed, you raised your brows, Jessi squealed.

 

“4 and a half years with you have been the greatest years of my life. I’ve decided that I want to spend every day with you, and I also know I can support you and take care of you, whatever I can to make you happy. Alexandria, will you move in with me?”

 

Alexandria screamed so loud the chandeliers shook.

 

“YES!” She practically jumped across the table to plant a huge kiss on Matt’s lips.

 

The audience cheered again, and Jessi saw this as an opportunity to smash her face into Kuro’s. The mood was very romantic, and then you found yourself face to face with Luciano.

 

He kissed you for so long his lips were cherry red when he broke away.

 

“Let’s celebrate brothers!” Luciano held his glass up, taking a shot of his wine.

\---

After a few hours, everyone was delirious and sleepy with the smells of wine, ecstasy, and fruit.

 

“Well you look sexy, (Name).” Luciano smirked at you, slurring slightly.

 

“Thank you.” You looked around, realizing you were the only one sober, except for Alexandria.

 

“Oh my…” Alexandria gasped, noting her drunken boyfriend’s grip on her waist, and moving towards her thighs.

 

“Hmm you are so cute…” Jessi dragged Kuro over to the bench by the door, pushing him to sit, before straddling him. “You must still love me like when you first saw me…”

 

Kuro chuckled, gripping her sides tightly. “Everyday, koishii…”

 

You turned your head, right before Kuro could unzip her dress.

 

“I really want you so badly, (Name)...” Luciano’s hand moved up your leg. “Let’s go somewhere else…”

Before you could realize what was happening, he had lifted you out of your chair, carrying you like a bride, out of the room and up the stairs.

 

“Wait, Luci.” You grabbed his arm. “What about the party?”

 

“I’ll leave fratello to it. For now,” He planted a mind-blowing kiss on your neck. “Let me take you somewhere else…”

 

“Luci…”

 

Luciano took you in the bedroom, locking the door shut before tossing you on the bed.

 

He opened the drawer, feeling around for something.

 

“Non piu?”

 

“You used them all last night….”

 

“Oh giusto. Well, sei mio per sempre. Per sempre las nostra, those things are not necessary if questo amore è per sempre…” He said throatily, pulling your tight skirt over your hips.

 

“I-”

 

You closed your mouth. Jessi said being immortal took time, but for you it didn’t take as long. No wonder, because every night was a passionate one. If you knew how easy it was, you wouldn’t be so shy.

\----

When he was done, you rolled over and kissed him.

 

“Luci… two of my friends received perhaps the greatest blessing of their lives tonight.”

 

“Mm. Do you feel left out?”

 

“No.” You stroked his hair. “You are the greatest blessing in my life, couldn’t ask for anymore. You’ve given me everything I ever wanted. Anything more and that would be extra. You’d be spoiling me.”

 

“Oh, but I want to spoil you, (Name).” He chuckled, kissing your lips again. “You’ll receive two blessings in the future. My hand and something stirring inside you…”

 

You giggled.

 

“Forever?”

 

“Per sempre…”

 

\---

In the morning, I paced around my office while my sweet (Name) was at school. Waking up to her every morning is pleasant and wonderful. But I can’t keep lying to her like this.

 

Something is out there, something that will harm her. I am the prime suspect of many, and those bastards know the way to my pain, to my weakness. I too would know the same. Any person, regardless of their morals find their weakness in the ones they love. One by one, I’ve seen them fall.

 

(Name) doesn’t know who I lost first. What I did to make him disappear I’m not sure of. He accepted my parting gift of a shiny blade and I never saw him again. However, I see much of him in Siegfried. But it’s not enough.

 

I knew she was the one. But time is different for her than it is for me. Minutes are seconds, hours are minutes, a day is a few hours, a week is a day, and a year is a few months. I’m a century and a half and she’s the only person who’s puzzled me.

 

I want to be with her forever. Until the end of time. Now that she’s immortal, it’s possible. The next step is to mortally make her mine. Make sure she becomes Signora Vargas. Jessi will have Kuro’s name, so why should my (Name) not have my name? I’m not sure how mortals commit to each other. There’s more to it than a ring and a wedding.

 

But she’s become suspicious. Planning Kuro’s wedding has gotten her to thinking. She’s asking for a blessing, being so cute that I can’t resist. She’s expecting something.

I realize now after my drunkness that I may have been pushing her too much. Whatever I did last night was without clear thought. Now whether she's expecting a wedding or a child, I accept full responsbility.

Questo amore è per sempre nostra.

Questa vita è sempre nostra.

\----


End file.
